Gotas de Memória
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Em um mundo onde Shiryu já não existia, Shunrei se perguntava se teria forças para recomeçar sem ele. Episode G Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e os do Episode G Assassin a Megumu Okada. Com minhas fics não obtenho nenhuma espécie de lucro.**

 **Aviso:** SPOILERS DO EPISODE G ASSASSIN. LEIA POR SUA CONTA E RISCO.

 **Notas Iniciais:** O mangá Episode G Assassin trata de multiversos, universos paralelos coexistindo, e no universo onde a história principal se passa, Shiryu está vivo. Porém em certo ponto ele tem lembranças do outro universo onde ele e os companheiros estão mortos. Desde esse capítulo do mangá que tenho vontade de escrever sobre a Shunrei desse universo onde ele morreu, mas eu não sabia bem como fazer. Hoje veio a ideia, felizmente estou de férias e deu pra escrever material para uns três capítulos que eu não sei quando vão sair, talvez logo, talvez não, porque agora vou parar com essa e voltar a trabalhar em Sobrado Azul...

 **GOTAS DE MEMÓRIA**

 **Chiisana Hana**

" _São gotas de memória estas lágrimas novas_

 _Nós somos almas em uma história inesquecível_

 _As infinitas vezes que você virá me procurar_

 _Nos meus quartos vazios_

 _Inestimável_

 _Indescritível_

 _Sua ausência que me pertence_

 _Somos indivisíveis_

 _Somos iguais e frágeis_

 _E nós já estamos tão longe..."(1)_

 _Capítulo I – O que ele disse_

Shunrei acordou sobressaltada com as batidas apressadas à porta. Já passava das dez da manhã mas ela ainda dormia porque ultimamente sofria de insônia e só conseguia pegar no sono quando já estava amanhecendo.

Por um momento, pensou que poderia ser Shiryu, mas logo se deu conta de que ele não bateria. Mesmo assim, alegrou-se por acreditar que podia ser alguém da Fundação Graad trazendo notícias dele ou mesmo para levá-la para cuidar dele onde ele estivesse. Vestiu um robe por cima da camisola e correu para abrir a porta. Deparou-se com um homem desconhecido, de terno e gravata pretos, com óculos escuros de estilo aviador e uma expressão tão neutra que chegava a ser incômoda.

– Senhorita Shunrei? – ele perguntou.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Em nome da Fundação Graad – ele começou em um tom monótono e desprovido de emoção, oferecendo a ela um envelope branco –, venho oferecer minhas sinceras condolências pelos falecimentos do senhor Shiryu e do senhor Dohko.

– Falecimento? – ela indagou, tentando processar a palavra. – Como assim?

Pareceu-lhe que o mundo inteiro estava girando rápido demais.

– Eles pereceram na batalha – o homem prosseguiu. Estendeu novamente o envelope impelindo-a a segurá-lo, o que ela fez com as mãos trêmulas. – Sinto muito por sua perda.

– O-onde estão os corpos? – Shunrei perguntou com a voz tão trêmula quanto as mãos.

– Não sei dos detalhes, senhorita. Talvez expliquem algo no envelope que lhe entreguei.

Ela o abriu furiosamente. Em um pequeno texto impresso, a Fundação novamente lhe dava condolências, lamentava as mortes trágicas de Shiryu e Dohko e informava que não foi possível recuperar os corpos, mas que providenciaram lápides simbólicas no Santuário, junto dos demais companheiros mortos.

– Como assim não foi possível? – ela gritou desesperada. – Eles precisam ser sepultados! Precisam ser sepultados aqui, na terra que eles amavam, perto de mim!

– Não sei detalhes, senhorita – repetiu o homem no mesmo tom monocórdio. Depois, compadecido do desespero dela, acrescentou: – Talvez o senhor Tatsumi possa lhe dizer algo. Novamente, sinto muito por sua perda.

Então ele se virou e simplesmente foi embora. Desolada, Shunrei sentou no chão ali mesmo na porta.

– Ele está morto… – repetiu como se ainda tentasse entender. – O Mestre também está morto. Os dois mortos. Meu Deus do céu! Por que deixou acontecer? E eu nem tenho os corpos para um funeral adequado! Eles podem estar jogados por aí!

O peito dela doía como se fosse explodir e havia uma pressão estranha no ar, como se o mundo inteiro quisesse esmagá-la com seu peso.

Ela releu a carta da Fundação.

– "Não foi possível recuperar os corpos". Não foi possível! Como? Por quê?

Dentro do envelope, notou outro papel: um cheque com uma soma considerável de dinheiro em nome dela como "compensação pelas perdas".

– Desgraçados! Acham que pagam as vidas deles com dinheiro!?

Ela atirou o cheque e a carta no chão e se deitou ali mesmo. Só queria chorar e chorar até desidratar, morrer seca como uma flor velha e ir para o outro mundo encontrar seu Shiryu.

Não teve sequer a chance de dizer a ele o quanto o amava, não teve a alegria de experimentar um beijo dele, não sabia nem mesmo se era correspondida da mesma forma, mesmo assim queria ir com ele. Não fazia mais sentido viver sem ele e sem o Mestre.

– Não faz mais sentido – ela repetiu e se levantou decidida, com uma coisa martelando na mente. As pernas vacilaram e ela se apoiou na porta, tentando recobrar as forças. – Eu vou com eles… – murmurou e caminhou descalça rumo ao topo da cachoeira.

Em breve estaria acabado. Era só se jogar do patamar de pedra mais alto e estaria feito. Logo encontraria seu amado. Mas estava tão fraca e tonta que não sabia se conseguiria chegar. As pernas pareciam pesar uma tonelada e cada passo exigia um esforço tremendo.

– Shunrei – ela ouviu a voz dele chamando seu nome tão claramente como se ele estivesse do lado. – Shunrei!

– Shiryu? – ela indagou incrédula.

– Você não vai fazer isso! – ele gritou em um tom bastante incisivo. – Não vai se matar! Ouviu bem? Não vai!

Ela parou ainda sem acreditar na própria audição e virou-se na direção da voz. Ele estava ali, parado diante dela, usando sua armadura de Dragão que agora estava diferente.

– É você mesmo? Você não morreu?

– Eu morri, Shunrei… – ele agora falava de um modo sofrido, quase um lamento.

– Mas como…? Como está aqui falando comigo?

– Eu tive de vir para impedi-la de fazer isso, minha querida.

– Querida… – ela repetiu. – Você nunca me chamou assim...

– Eu não sabia como lidar com o que sentia… E eu tinha uma missão… Eu não podia me dedicar a você como gostaria…

Por mais que ele quisesse soar tranquilizador, as palavras foram como um duro golpe nela. Não queria ter nenhuma mágoa dele, ainda mais agora que se foi, mas precisava colocar para fora sua dor.

– Eu estava aqui o tempo todo esperando... Esperando uma palavra que fosse, um gesto… Somente uma palavra e nós… Por que me deixou sofrer com a dúvida todos esses anos?

– Eu sei… Queria ter feito diferente, mas agora é tarde para lamentar… Mas não tenho muito tempo, por favor me escute.

– Quero ir com você. Não me deixa aqui, Shiryu. Eu não quero viver sem você. Vamos ficar juntos do outro lado.

– Você tem que viver! Foi por você também que me sacrifiquei, para salvar esse mundo onde você vive. Vai desperdiçar meu sacrifício e o dos meus irmãos?

– Shiryu… eu não consigo mais...

– Você vai pegar aquele cheque da Fundação e vai embora daqui. Não quero que fique sozinha na montanha. Não é seguro. Vá embora! Pegue o cheque e vá para onde tem outras pessoas que entendem o que você está sentindo. E prometa pra mim que não vai fazer uma besteira!

– Eu não posso prometer isso… Dói tanto…

– Prometa, Shunrei! Eu não vou poder descansar em paz se você se matar. Eu não sou uma pessoa como você, não estou no mesmo lugar para onde você irá. Você é boa e pura, só fez o bem na vida, na hora do seu julgamento, a balança só pesará coisas boas. Eu tenho muito sangue nas mãos, ainda que tudo tenha sido por uma causa nobre… Preciso ir agora… mas prometa que vai viver, Shunrei. Vamos, prometa!

– Eu prometo – ela disse mesmo sem saber se conseguiria cumprir.

– Eu estarei de olho em você… Eu te amo, minha pequena. Eu sempre te amei. Lamento não ter dito isso em vida. Agora é tarde, mas quero que saiba disso. Saiba que eu sempre te amei.

– Shiryu…

Então ele deu um beijo no rosto dela e desapareceu.

– Shiryu! – ela gritou e adormeceu.

Quando abriu os olhos, ainda confusa e um pouco tonta. Estava caída no meio do caminho, suja de poeira e folhas secas, e não sabia se sonhou ou se Shiryu veio mesmo para impedi-la de cometer suicídio.

– Ele disse que me amava – murmurou, sentando-se no chão. De repente, percebeu que não sentia mágoa por ele não ter dito em vida porque, no fundo, ela sempre soube. Conseguia sentir o calor na bochecha onde ele beijou ou estava delirando? – Ele disse que eu tenho que viver… Vá para onde tem outras pessoas que entendem o que você está sentindo – ela repetiu o que ouviu no sonho.

Com muito custo, Shunrei levantou-se do chão. Arrastando os pés, foi caminhando para casa, decidida a fazer o que ele disse.

Continua…

(1) Giorgia, Gocce di Memorie


	2. Chapter 2

" _As coisas nunca são como a gente acredita_

 _O coração está cheio de lágrimas despedaçadas_

 _O tempo é ladrão das coisas nunca ditas_

 _E eu sei que não se pode voltar atrás_

 _Mesmo assim eu fico perto de você_

 _Essa noite fique aqui nesse travesseiro"_

Cerca de um mês depois de receber a notícia da morte de Shiryu, Shunrei desembarcou em Tóquio trazendo consigo todos os seus pertences e o cheque da Fundação.

Dias antes, despachou a maioria dos móveis com instruções de serem levados para a casa nova com extremo cuidado e, ficou na casa de Rozan quase vazia, arrumando o restante das coisas.

Um motorista da Fundação a esperava para levá-la a sua nova casa.

No caminho, ela relembrou a primeira vez que esteve na cidade. Veio sozinha como agora e estava tão assustada que mal conseguia respirar. Não somente por todo o choque cultural de sair da montanha para a megalópole, mas porque também havia a ordem do Mestre de mentir para Shiryu. Temia que ele não a perdoasse mas o Mestre garantiu que era preciso, que o estratagema era uma espécie de última lição do treinamento, fundamental para a segurança dele no futuro. Com isso, ela arrumou sua malinha e partiu.

Foi a primeira vez que quase o perdeu.

A primeira de muitas…

E agora não era mais um "quase"…

Quando pensava nisso, era inevitável tentar controlar o choro. Ela tentou ser discreta, mas as lágrimas vieram em abundância e ela procurou na bolsa um lencinho.

– Você está bem, senhorita? – o motorista perguntou, olhando-a pelo espelho.

– Sim… – ela respondeu enxugando o rosto. – É só que faz pouco tempo que perdi meu esposo e meu pai.

Ela respondeu dessa forma porque era exatamente assim que se sentia, viúva e órfã, sozinha no mundo, sem fazer ideia de como poderia recomeçar.

– Meus sentimentos, senhora – disse o homem, corrigindo o pronome já que se tratava de uma mulher casada.

Achou que ela parecia muito nova para isso, ainda mais porque o patrão falou que ele deveria ir buscar no aeroporto "uma garota". Era exatamente isso que ela parecia apesar da roupa preta muito sóbria, mas pensou que as mulheres hoje em dia usavam tanta coisa na cara que não dava mesmo para confiar na aparência.

Imaginou que ela devia ter perdido os dois no mesmo acidente que vitimou a senhorita Kido e quis perguntar mas usou da discrição e ficou quieto. Deixou que ela falasse se quisesse, mas ela finalmente controlou o choro e não disse mais nada o caminho inteiro até chegarem à casa que ganhou da Fundação GRAAD.

Dias depois do "sonho com Shiryu", Shunrei telefonou para a mansão Kido. Não sabia bem o que esperar desse telefonema, nem quem atenderia já que foi largamente noticiado o "desaparecimento da herdeira dos Kido em um trágico acidente de avião".

Foi Tatsumi quem atendeu. Shiryu falava dele como uma pessoa sem muitos afetos por outros seres, exceto por Saori, a quem ele tratava quase como uma filha. Vivia por ela, para servi-la e protegê-la e agora ela também estava morta.

No pouco contato que teve com ele em outras ocasiões, pareceu-lhe um homem forte, incansável e muito sério. No entanto, agora sua voz soava cansada e envelhecida, mas ele foi inesperadamente gentil.

Quando ela lhe contou sobre sua vontade de ir para Tóquio, ele prontamente ofereceu-lhe uma residência que ela poderia escolher entre as muitas propriedades dos Kido que agora eram dele.

Explicou que, em seu testamento, Saori deixou a mansão, as empresas e as propriedades para ele. Havia também um fundo com uma soma considerável que deveria ser dividida entre os cavaleiros sobreviventes e as famílias dos cavaleiros que pereceram na guerra. Isso obviamente incluía Shunrei e foi daí que veio o cheque gordo que ela carregava na bolsa.

Shunrei agradeceu e disse-lhe para escolher a casa que ele achasse mais adequada. Então o ex-mordomo, agora milionário, cuidou pessoalmente de tudo. Escolheu uma casa em um bom bairro, mandou mobiliar com o básico e preparou mais um cheque em branco para que ela comprasse o restante que precisasse. Antes de ir buscá-la no aeroporto, o motorista o deixou na casa para que ele mesmo desse os toques finais na arrumação.

Quando ela chegou, Tatsumi a esperava no portão. Shunrei desceu do carro e o surpreendeu com um abraço apertado, que ele correspondeu meio sem jeito, pois não estava acostumado a tanto contato físico. Não falaram nada por vários segundos porque não precisavam. Partilhavam a mesma dor profunda e irremediável e não havia palavras que pudessem aplacá-la.

Depois de alguns segundos, ele gentilmente se desvencilhou do abraço.

– Essa é a sua nova casa – disse e abriu os braços mostrando o imóvel que ele escolheu por considerar adequado a uma garota da montanha.

Era uma casa muito boa, grande, com paredes revestidas de pedra clara, localizada em um terreno gramado e murado, onde ela poderia fazer um jardim, uma horta, o que bem entendesse, e ficava em um bairro excelente, tranquilo, perto de tudo mas sem muita cara de metrópole.

– Mas se não gostar, tenho inúmeras propriedades agora. Posso mandar algumas fotos para escolher outra.

Shunrei observou como era triste o tom dessa frase. Estava claro que ele não se importava com a herança, que daria tudo para ter Saori de volta e continuar sendo apenas o mordomo dela.

– Eu adorei, senhor Tatsumi. É perfeita pra mim.

– Apenas Tatstumi, por favor. Vamos entrar?

Shunrei o acompanhou até a sala enquanto o motorista tirava suas malas do carro. Seus móveis já estavam arrumados e havia até um belo arranjo de flores naturais sobre a mesinha de centro.

– Mandei deixarem tudo limpo e arrumado – explicou o antigo mordomo. – Em cima da mesa, tem uma pasta com a escritura da casa e outros documentos, além daquelas coisas que você pediu. Também tem um cheque em branco para você comprar o que estiver faltando. Pode gastar quanto e como quiser porque dinheiro não é problema.

– Obrigada, mas não precisa. Já tenho o outro cheque que é suficiente para viver muitos anos.

– Sobre esse primeiro cheque, aconselho que deposite e deixe lá para o seu futuro. Tomei a liberdade de mandar abrir uma conta para você e incluí-la na folha de pagamento da Fundação. Todos os meses uma boa quantia será depositada para manter a casa e para suas despesas pessoais. O cartão está na pasta também.

– Não precisa, Tatsumi. Eu pretendo trabalhar. Ainda não sei em quê, mas aceito sugestões.

– Não tem discussão. Claro que pode trabalhar se quiser, mas o dinheiro estará na conta religiosamente todos os meses. É um compromisso meu.

– Certo. Tatsumi, eu sei que é um assunto delicado, mas me diga, por que não puderam recuperar os corpos?

Ela viu a expressão dele mudar. Os olhos pequenos e profundos encheram-se de lágrimas e os lábios finos ficaram trêmulos. Havia uma tristeza tão densa que ela quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado agora.

– Eles morreram em outro… plano… – ele respondeu depois de mais alguns segundos de hesitação. – Não sei explicar direito… Somente o Shun voltou.

A informação pegou Shunrei de surpresa.

– O Shun… está vivo?

– Sim e não. Ele não é mais como era antes… Está recluso no Santuário agora mas me contou o que houve.

– Eu quero saber.

– Não é uma história bonita, Shunrei.

– Eu sei disso, Shiryu morreu no final, mas eu quero saber como.

Tatsumi engoliu em seco. Não queria tocar no assunto mas entendia o que ela estava sentindo. Quando Shun voltou, ele também quis saber como Saori partiu deste mundo e por que não podia dar ao corpo dela um funeral digno da deusa que ela era. Em vez disso, foi forçado a inventar aquele acidente de avião estúpido para justificar a morte e mandou colocar uma lápide simbólica ao lado daquela onde estava o corpo do senhor Mitsumasa. Então, mesmo sem vontade, ele engoliu em seco mais uma vez e, com a voz falhando em alguns momentos, começou a contar.

– Shun estava possuído por Hades. Primeiro ele feriu Seiya e o mandou para o vazio, para um lugar pior que a morte porque ele não poderá reencarnar. Depois, ele matou Hyoga e Shiryu… Mutilou os corpos deles com a espada… Ficaram em… pedaços...

Shunrei fechou os olhos, imaginando a dor e a solidão de Shiryu em seus momentos finais, enquanto era dilacerado pela espada de um companheiro. Queria estar lá, queria poder confortá-lo, mas não era possível. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o peito ardendo de dor, ela ouviu o restante do relato de Tatsumi.

– Então Ikki, que já estava muito ferido e também mutilado, tentou um último golpe que ajudou a despertar Shun. A guerra só acabou porque o próprio Shun foi capaz de suprimir o domínio de Hades, mas aí já era tarde, estavam todos mortos. E a senhorita Saori já estava morta antes disso tudo, mas não quero falar sobre isso.

– Eu compreendo. Sei o que você sente, Tatsumi. – Ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e decidiu confessar algo que ainda não ousou falar para ninguém. – Sabe, eu sonhei com Shiryu… Foi ele quem me incentivou a vir para cá. Disse que eu devia vir para perto de pessoas que sabiam o que estou sentindo. Foi como se uma parte dele ainda estivesse presente e cuidando de mim porque na noite desse sonho eu estava decidida a me matar, mas ele veio impedir.

Tatsumi deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para ela com pena.

– Era só seu subconsciente falando, Shunrei… Os mortos, eles não voltam, eles não sabem o que sentimos. Eles estão apenas mortos. Acabou.

– Talvez… mas eu senti a presença dele com tanta força que, pra mim, foi real.

– Bom, acho que é tudo – Tatsumi disse. Não queria se estender nesse assunto porque se ela continuasse, sugeriria que procurasse um psicólogo. – Eu tenho que ir agora. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar, tem todos os telefones lá da mansão Kido. Não hesite em me procurar.

– Obrigada por tudo, Tatsumi. Você é um bom homem.

– Não sou, não. Estou fazendo isso porque a senhorita Saori ficaria feliz se soubesse que estou cuidando de você.

Shunrei o acompanhou até o carro, agradeceu ao motorista que a trouxe e ficou no portão até eles irem embora. Depois sorriu pensando no quanto a última frase de Tatsumi era contraditória. Ele acreditava que os mortos não sabiam de nada enquanto fazia exatamente o que Saori gostaria que ele fizesse…

Sozinha, ela observou melhor sua nova casa. Os móveis antigos que vieram de Rozan pareciam inadequados mas não importava, ela fazia questão de mantê-los pois havia tantas lembranças neles...

Enquanto arrumava as coisas para a mudança, ela percebeu tristemente que não possuía muitas fotos de Shiryu, por isso pediu a Tatsumi que, se houvesse algo na Fundação, mandasse para ela. Provavelmente ele se referia a isso quando mencionou que o que ela pediu estava na pasta, então foi vê-la. Além dos documentos da casa e do cartão do banco, estavam lá cópias de toda a documentação de Shiryu, incluindo alguns pequenos tesouros: fotos 3x4 em várias fases da vida dele.

A primeira era de um Shiryu ainda bebê, na ficha do orfanato, e a fez sorrir em meio às lágrimas.

– Que bebê mais lindo ele era! Como alguém teve coragem de abandonar uma coisinha tão fofa?

As fotos seguintes eram dele já com a aparência que tinha quando chegou em Rozan, uma de quando voltou para o Japão depois do treinamento e a última, mais recente, era a do passaporte.

Ela guardou tudo na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Depois ia procurar saber se Mino possuía alguma foto com ele tirada no orfanato e, mais tarde, pretendia insistir com Tatsumi porque acreditava que Saori devia possuir alguma foto onde Shiryu poderia aparecer.

Quando reunisse tudo, ia fazer um álbum bonito.

Shunrei resolveu arrumar logo as roupas nas gavetas, inclusive as de Shiryu. Quando terminou, comeu um _cup noodles_ que comprou no aeroporto, já que ultimamente não andava com paciência para cozinhar e vivia de biscoito, pão, macarrão instantâneo e refrigerante.

Com tudo arrumado, trancou a casa, tomou um banho e voltou para o quarto onde estavam as coisas de Shiryu: a cama dele, a mesinha de cabeceira e a cômoda onde ela pôs as roupas. Em Rozan, estava dormindo no quarto dele desde a notícia da morte e ia continuar a fazê-lo. Usaria os lençóis dele, o travesseiro, as camisas, tudo que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, embora cada vez mais fraco. Vestiu a camisa preferida dele e deitou-se. Achou que seria mais uma noite de insônia, mas logo pegou no sono. Acordou com um toque cálido na face, parecido com aquele que o beijo no sonho deixou.

– Shiryu… – ela murmurou, levando a mão ao rosto.

– Shunrei… – a voz de Shiryu ecoou límpida. – Que bom que você fez o que eu disse…

– Eu vim... – Ela estava confusa, novamente sem saber se estava dormindo ou acordada.

– Muito bem. – Ele passou gentilmente as mãos pelos cabelos dela. – Você vai ficar melhor aqui. Estou feliz por isso. Só precisa parar de comer besteira… Você tem que se alimentar bem, minha querida. Sempre gostou de cozinhar, fazia tudo com tanto amor… Você tem que se cuidar.

– Agora não tem mais graça cozinhar.

– Sabia que é costume no Japão visitar os novos vizinhos e se apresentar? Você podia fazer uns doces bem gostosos e ir conhecer sua vizinhança.

– Acha mesmo?

– Claro. Faça amizade com eles.

– Certo… Você está bem? Eu soube como… foi… Doeu muito?

– Não dói mais. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

– Onde está? É um bom lugar? Não veio mais me ver…

– Estou em um bom lugar, mas não posso sair muito. Tive que vir agora porque você precisa ficar bem, precisa se cuidar.

– Estou tentando, mas é tão difícil sem você…

– Você tem que se cuidar – ele repetiu, ainda acariciando os cabelos dela. Aninhou-a no colo e a embalou como a um bebê. – Agora volte a dormir, minha querida. Volte a dormir. Amanhã tudo será diferente…

– Eu não quero – ela murmurou já bastante sonolenta. – Quero ficar mais um pouco com você.

Shiryu sorriu e deu mais um beijo no rosto dela, que imediatamente adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei acordou sentindo-se revigorada e resolveu dar uma volta pelo novo bairro para conhecê-lo.

A casa que Tatsumi escolheu ficava em Koto, cidade metropolitana nos arredores de Tóquio, bem perto do Parque Kiba, um enorme parque dividido em duas alas, Norte e Sul, ligadas por uma ponte. Era um local bonito, bastante agradável, bem arborizado, com várias opções de lazer, pista de corrida, quadras de tênis e futebol. Também ficava perto de um hospital e era fácil de pegar o metrô.

Andando, ela encontrou uma padaria onde comprou pão e café e foi tomar no parque, observando as pessoas que se exercitavam, as crianças indo para escola, homens engravatados indo ao trabalho. Depois de tomar seu café, Shunrei foi ao banco. Depositou o primeiro cheque da Fundação na poupança porque o dinheiro que Tatsumi mencionou já havia caído na conta-corrente e sacou uma pequena quantia para as despesas do dia a dia.

De lá, seguiu para o supermercado, onde fez a feira da semana e comprou material para fazer uns biscoitos amanteigados. Gostou da ideia de Shiryu e ia presentear os vizinhos com eles.

"Shiryu… Não podia ser só um sonho, podia?", ela se perguntou em pensamento. "Parecia tão real, parecia que estava vindo cuidar de mim de novo. Ele falou como se estivesse me vendo o tempo todo. Eu senti a mão dele no meu cabelo, senti o beijo de novo..."

– Eu acho que estou ficando louca – murmurou rindo sozinha enquanto caminhava pela rua carregando as pesadas sacolas de mercado. – Mas se for isso, que eu continue louca, bem louca. Porque quando ele aparece me conforta, me ajuda a passar por isso...

Assim que chegou em casa, preparou a massa, modelou-a em formato de rosquinhas pequenas e delicadas as quais passou no açúcar e pôs na forma para assar. Logo a casa inteira cheirava a biscoito fresquinho. Tirou a primeira fornada e colocou mais uma no forno. Quando os biscoitos esfriaram, embalou todos em saquinhos de celofane arrematados com bonitos laços de fita vermelha. Colocou tudo numa cestinha e foi bater às portas dos vizinhos.

Bateu primeiro no sobrado à esquerda e uma simpática senhora de meia idade a recebeu. Shunrei curvou-se como de costume e se apresentou.

– Bom dia. Eu me chamo Shunrei. Acabei de me mudar para a casa vizinha. Peço desculpas se houve algum incômodo na mudança. Trouxe uns biscoitos que preparei.

– Ah, obrigada. Seja bem-vinda ao bairro. Eu sou Hitomi. Veio com a família?

– Não… meu marido faleceu… Estou recomeçando a vida sozinha.

– Oh, sinto muito. Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

– Obrigada. A senhora também. É só chamar lá em casa.

Shunrei repetiu a visitinha rápida nas duas casas em frente, onde moravam casais com filhos pequenos, e na que ficava na esquina oposta, que descobriu ser de um casal idoso. Teve boa impressão de todos eles e voltou para casa sentindo-se mais leve e satisfeita.

Decidiu voltar para a cozinha e preparou uma refeição completa como fazia quando o Mestre Ancião e Shiryu ainda estavam vivos, com alimentos frescos e saudáveis, o tempero mais gostoso e todo o amor que tinha por eles. Escolheu a melhor louça, os melhores talheres, pôs na mesa a toalha mais bonita e sentou para almoçar. Embora sozinha, sentiu fortemente a presença dos dois, então fez uma prece por eles, agradeceu pela comida e pediu forças para continuar.

Shiryu, seu subconsciente, seu delírio, não importava o que era, ele estava certo outra vez.

Continua...

* * *

(1) Marzo, Giorgia. /JhjXraknQbo

* * *

 _E aí, quarenteners?_

 _Acabou que resolvi trabalhar mesmo nessa fic, apesar de não ser uma história fofinha e feliz… O capítulo já estava bem encaminhado, só precisava fazer uns ajustes, então foi bem rápido._

 _E no próximo capítulo, a Shu vai visitar a Mino…_

 _É isso!_

 _Continuem se cuidando, continuem em casa se puderem. Eu estou aqui torcendo para estenderem meu home office…_

 _Beijooooooo_

 _Chii_


End file.
